The present invention is generally in the field of equipment to support the “Method and System of Processing Waste Fabric to Rejuvenate Fibrous Materials” for the recycling of post industrial and pre consumer materials. In particular, the field of this invention relates to a method and apparatus for utilizing UV-A and UV-C for treatment of textile materials.